


Already Yours

by 61x04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, baekhyun is an only child, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61x04/pseuds/61x04
Summary: After all, it was a stupid idea to egg Jongin's next door neighbors house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot inspired by a Tumblr post filled with fake-boyfriend!au's.

Having a cop for a father has always been one of Baekhyun’s “flaws”. He is smart, outgoing, talented, and funny, but as soon as his potential friends find out his father is a cop they become cautious around him.

Not many of his friends visit his home in fear of getting caught for something by his dad. Baekhyun honestly thought that fear made no sense because the worst thing any of them had ever done was cheat on a test.

It wasn’t unusual for Baekhyun to be in his room alone on a Friday night. This Friday was no different and Baekhyun finds himself laying on his bed sprawled out with one of the new comics he had borrowed from his best friend Jongdae.

Jongdae is the one friend that does occasionally come over. They had met when they first started school at five years old and stayed friends throughout the years. Now at 19 they were both studying at the same university.

Baekhyun lives close enough to still live at home and while his father had encouraged him to live in the dorms like Jongdae, he declined the offer. Baekhyun did not want to leave his dad all alone in their too large for two home.

Baekhyun truly loved his father and he knew how hard he worked not only at his job but at raising him on his own. His father was the chief in their small town and everyone respected him and knew how hard working of a man he was.

His father has always been tall, buff, and had an intimidating look to him. However, Baekhyun knew how kind and loving those eyes could turn. Baekhyun never held anything against his father no matter what his friends said and thought. He was all Baekhyun had left after all. His dad and Jongdae.

As he laid on his bed flipping through the new comic edition he heard strange noises from the bushes near his window. At first, he thinks nothing of it since he knows squirrels like to roam in his backyard. However, when the voices start up he is quick to move to the window.

Baekhyun takes a quick glance to the clock sitting near the window and notes that it’s almost two in the morning.

“What the hell is going on?”

It was unusual for anyone to even come near his home knowing his dad was the chief.

Baekhyun had an inkling before even looking out the window that it would be a group of troublemakers.

From his window, he can see four figures and he can hear the murmurs of their what seemed to be an ongoing argument. They are carrying a bag and seem to be looking through what was inside.

“What the fuck are they doing?”

He is ready to open his window and shout at them to fuck off before his dad wakes up and makes sure they will fuck off… to a cell.

He didn’t think that his window would screech as he slid it up. As soon as the first sound is made three of the figures bolt.

The only remaining is the tallest figure and now that Baekhyun’s window is open he can see more clearly. He notices silver hair and… eggs.

When Baekhyun later recalls this moment he thinks of how long it took him to realize what was to come next. He just couldn’t fathom that this tall silver haired human would grab two eggs in his too large hands and throw it at his home.

Splat splat splat splat splat… Three more eggs follow and Baekhyun can do nothing but stare.

He is transfixed to the motion of the figures arm that is now extending to aim for his window. Baekhyun quickly slams down his window when one egg comes hurtling his way.

He slams it so loudly that his father is quickly alerted. That and the fact that one of the eggs had landed on the downstairs window.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…” Baekhyun chanted on his way down the stairs. He knew his dad wouldn’t get physical, but he wasn’t sure if that silver haired criminal would. He runs as fast as he can down the stairs and almost misses the last step tripping his way over to the front door.

His dad was never one to raise his voice and as Baekhyun crosses his backyard he can hear his dad's stern, but low voice scolding the criminal… Except as Baekhyun runs closer he notices that the tall silver-haired figure was just a really tall anything but an intimidating guy.

“-Do you have any idea of how much trouble you’re in, young man? What was the point of any of this? You could have hurt someone. Especially with such crap aim, you could have harmed my son.” 

HIs father sounds so early calm and Baekhyun can tell the guy is freaking out.

As Baekhyun looks the guy over he can’t help but notice how big this guy is. Not only in height but every aspect of him. HIs eyes are huge and round. His ears are way too big in an endearing way that bothers Baekhyun. He trails his eyes down to the man's torso and notices how big this guy's hands are.

The guy is as tall as his dad and Baekhyun feels as if he’s in between two towering skyscrapers. “Dad… Maybe-” Baekhyun for a reason he can not fathom is ready to protect this guy. It was probably due to those big eyes looking directly at him pleadingly.

His father turns to look at him, “Baekhyun get back in the house. I’ll deal with this delinquent.” he ordered.

Baekhyun knows when to do what his father asks, but a “but dad” is already bubbling out of his throat. Before he can speak it though, the silver haired boy finally speaks up. Baekhyun was not expecting the next few words that came out of the giant's mouth.

~*~

* 1 hour before the a(egg)ttack *

It wasn’t that Chanyeol was a complete and utter idiot, but rather that his three idiot friends were. Jongin, Yixing, and Sehun had come up with what they called a “brilliant idea”. The three usually get such thoughts after too much to drink and honestly they can be pretty hilarious ideas at times.

Not this time.

No, this time, their idea was stupid. Childish at most. They had been drinking over at Jongin’s house. Jongin’s parents were currently having their mid-life crisis at 50 and so Jongin was left with an empty home to look after.

The invitation had only been enticing because Jongin had guaranteed he would keep Sehun and Yixing in line. But of course, Chanyeol thought, Jongin is a lying piece of shit that can’t be trusted any longer.

Jongin had been the one to come up with the brilliant plan to egg his next doors neighbors house. Sehun and Yixing didn’t even ask why. Sehun got up and headed straight into the kitchen looking for the best eggs to throw. Yixing went straight upstairs with a shout of “I'll get the disguises!”

Chanyeol was left on the couch sending death glares over at Jongin. Why was he the only reasonable one in the group?

“Alright, Jongin. Why in the world would you want to egg your next doors neighbors house? What sorta vendetta do you have with them that needs this type of resolution?” Chanyeol asks.

HIs eye is doing that twitching thing that usually only happens when he smile, but no not this time. This time it’s due to his idiot friends and to be honest, Chanyeol thinks that this happens way more often than not.

“Well, you know how I've lived here basically my whole life? Well so has Mr. Byun. I remember the day he moved in with his wife. I was around five years old probably. Well, anyway they had a newborn right and this kid was really cute. And remember here I was only five, okay? SO when I met the kid his mom asked me to hold him and he sorta… Fell” Jongin says.

His voice gets quieter and quieter, but he also speeds up the last bit so that Chanyeol has to literally lean in to catch it all.

“You dropped the kid? What the fuck Jongin?” Chanyeol says looking incredulously at his friend.

“I was FIVE! For fuck’s sake, I didn’t do it on purpose!” Jongin says looking away. “Well anyway, your reaction was the same as Mr. Byun’s. He was so upset and well did I mention he’s a cop? Cause he is and my five-year-old self cried for hours. He has one scary mad face man.” Jongin says looking back at Chanyeol.

“So you dropped his kid, he gave you a look, and now you think the obvious thing to do is egg his house?” Chanyeol asks and wow is his eye doing that twitching thing again?

“You make it sound so petty Yeol… It’s more than that he pretty much hated me growing up. Baekhyun was the only kid on the block who I could play with, but I was always so scared of Mr. Byun that I had to be super cautious around the little guy.” Jongin says.

“Jongin. This kid was his only son and he is younger than you so it’s no wonder he was cautious about you hanging around him. I don’t think he meant any harm, though. Egging his house is not the way to go about it, man.” Chanyeol says patting Jongin’s knee.

That’s when Sehun and Yixing decide to race back in proudly displaying their supplies. “But wouldn’t it be funny? C’mon Yeol!” Sehun says dragging him up from his seat.

Yixing is also nodding encouragingly and Jongin is looking at him with those pleading eyes and it’s unfair really.

“I mean, I guess if you guys want to do this I won’t stop you… But I’m staying right here.” He finishes.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yixing whines. He starts pulling Chanyeol’s arm like a child not getting his way. “Get off, Yixing!” Chanyeol says trying to shake him off to no avail.

“Fine, fine, but I'm just watching I am not throwing any eggs, you hear me?” He says looking directly at all three.

All three look back at Chanyeol with identical mischievous grins and yell “Dare!”

Chanyeol is known by his friends to never back down from a dare and he tightens his hands into fists knowing full well he won’t be able to back down from this one.

“Fucking hell guys I hate you three so much,” Chanyeol says grabbing the eggs from Sehun’s hands. He quickly strides on over to the door ready to get it all over with. Jongin, Sehun, and Yixing are quick to follow their friend.

Once they reach outside they go straight to the bush near Mr. Byun’s house. Chanyeol starts to mentally prepare himself to do the stupidest thing he thinks he’s ever had to do. 

It isn’t until Chanyeol throws the first egg that he realizes that he will most likely be spending the rest of his night in the slammer.

When Chanyeol hears the window open he does everything in his power to keep throwing and not look up. If he looks up running away would be no use since the owner of the house will have seen him already.

That's when Chanyeol hears a creak from the window and then the front doors are bursting open. A tall man is running towards him with the deadliest look he’s ever seen,

Chanyeol panics. He panics and starts to run.

He doesn't get very far since the man has caught up to him as soon as he had decided running would be a smart solution.

It wasn’t.

The man is red with anger and he grabs Chanyeol by the arm. He doesn’t do it so that it hurts, but he was strong enough that Chanyeol knew to stand still.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you have any idea of how much trouble you’re in, young man? What was the point of any of this? You could have hurt someone. Especially with such crap aim, you could have harmed my son.”

Chanyeol quickly concludes that this man was the cop Jongin had been whining on about. He is indeed scary and right off the bat Chanyeol knows he’s protective of his son.

Chanyeol is ready to explain, but then he sees a much shorter version of the man screaming at him running towards them.

With fair skin and small bright eyes, he stares Chanyeol down. Chanyeol can't help but stare at the tiny guy in front of him in return. He has the softest looking hair Chanyeol had ever seen. It flopped around every time he moved. Chanyeol moves his eyes lower and notices how beautiful the guy’s hands are.

Everything about this guy looks incredibly soft and he’s weirdly tempted to brush his hands over every path of visible skin.

When the guy opens his mouth to speak, Chanyeol hears a sweet light voice that still carries rasp. “Dad… Maybe-” the boy starts, but his dad is quick to interrupt.

“Baekhyun get back in the house. I’ll deal with this delinquent.”

The boy, Baekhyun, looks ready to speak but he stays put and keeps quiet.

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. Baekhyun is looking at him like he needs him to disappear. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say to solve this. He doesn’t know where to even begin. 

What can he say to this guy's father?… This cop father.

In that moment Chanyeol comes up with an idea. One he hopes he won’t come to regret.

“Baekhyun broke up with me!” Chanyeol announces loudly.

Baekhyun looks so taken aback that he instantly reels away as the words are spoken.

In contrast, Mr. Byun looks angrier, but also slightly confused with a tilt to his head.

“Baekhyun… Broke... Up... With... You?” His father asks slowly trying to comprehend the words as he asks them.

Baekhyun looks livid. If looks could kill, well Chanyeol would surely be dead by now. He looks over at Baekhyun with pleading eyes that screams, “please just go along with my stupid idea, i know it’s shit, but I don’t want your dad to send me to jail.”

Baekhyun gets the look somehow, but he still looks like he’s questioning were Chanyeol will go with this. Honestly, Chanyeol is wondering the same.

Chanyeol notices the sudden small smirk on Baekhyun’s shiny pink lips and for a moment he’s transfixed. That is until his father collects himself and clears his throat to get his attention.

“My son does not date. Especially delinquents like you.”

Chanyeol reminds himself everything he said was fabricated lies, but the cops words still hurt somehow.

“I’m not a delinquent, sir. My name is Park Chanyeol. I met Baekhyun through Jongin and we hit it off. We dated for a few months until Baekhyun suddenly broke it off. I care deeply for your son and his actions hurt me. I know this wasn’t the best thing to do and my retaliation seems petty, but well… Hell has no fury like a lover scorned.” 

Chanyeol is amazed at the lies he’s spitting out and Baekhyun looks just as taken aback. The look doesn’t last long and Chanyeol notes how Baekhyun’s eyes become fury filled slits.

It’s because of those eyes and that look that Chanyeol is shocked when Baekhyun decides to go along with his lies.

“Dad, I did date this guy. What Mr. Park here skipped is that he was a crappy boyfriend. He never took me out on dates. He didn’t even hold my hand that often!”

Baekhyun says this all so convincingly that Chanyeol winces when he hears his voice break on the last word.

Was this guy some sort of oscar winning actor?

The cop looks appalled and ready to hit Chanyeol upside the head.

“Alright so, for one, you're friends with that troublemaker Jongin. Two, you dated my son and treated him poorly. Three, you never once introduced yourself to me. And lastly, you throw eggs at my home. All of this just sounds like your fault here, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol is so shocked his mouth is wide open. How did his lie turn so badly against him?

Baekhyun has a full on smirk now and is staring with twinkling mischievous eyes at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol takes the look as a challenge and starts the best lie he’s ever fabricated on the spot.

“I never took Baekhyun on dates because he has always made me a nervous wreck and I didn’t want to embarrass him. I rarely held his hand because mine would get instantly sweaty as soon as Baekhyun came close to me. I really like your son, sir. He just made me extremely nervous is all.”

Chanyeol says his spew of lies so convincingly that even Baekhyun pitties the guys so called heartbreak.

Baekhyun’s father looks taken aback by the words and doesn’t try and defend his son once again. It is obvious to him that this guy is going through a lot.

“While I don’t approve of your actions, I don’t approve of my sons either. It wasn’t right for him to break up with you out of nowhere, especially with no explanation. Honestly, I can not believe this whole situation and have not processed it all. I am incredibly tired so I’ll just leave you two to it. Only two rules, no screaming and if you guys are going to start crying and making up... No sex under my roof tonight, thanks.”

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are left with incredulous looks on their faces. Chanyeol can’t believe the words that came out of Mr. Byun’s mouth and looking towards Baekhyun he can tell he wasn’t either.

“Hey… Um, Baekhyun? Thanks for going along with my- Hey are you okay? Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun is still staring at his dad's retreating back and once he’s inside Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol with his eyes bugging out.

“My dad… He just implied that I have sex in his house… With you!”

Baekhyun looks scandalous and Chanyeol can’t blame the guy. No one wants their parents talking about their sex lives. Especially not on a Friday night.

“Yeah, look sorry about all of this.... But you did go along with it so… Um?”

He isn’t one to get so nervous, but this Baekhyun guy is really making him sweat bullets.

“I went along with it because you were throwing eggs at my house on a Friday night and I stupidly decided I’d rather see you go home than to a jail cell. My mistake.”

Chanyeol doesn’t understand why Baekhyun has gone so defensive but he knows he doesn’t like that look he’s giving him.

“Like I said I'm sorry… You’re obviously upset so I'm just going to… go. Yeah. Bye, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol is turning to go when Baekhyun grabs onto his arm and pulls him back. He’s standing closer to the small guy than he was before.

From this close Chanyeol can see how beautiful this guy's face is. He has soft looking features all around. Chanyeol can see his fluttering eyelashes from this close.

“You’re a shit boyfriend, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun's words are whispered into his ear and when he leans back he’s smiling up at Chanyeol.

“I’m pretty sure my dad left us to talk and work out our messy breakup. We can’t very well do that if you go now.”

Chanyeol can’t believe the words that are coming out of this guys mouth.

“I’d take ya back you know? I don’t know what I was thinking, to be honest. I always did like shy guys with overly sweaty hands.”

Chanyeol sweetly smiles down at the mischievous boy. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that twinkle he sees in those eyes. Or that quirk of the lips that make for a breathtaking smile.

“I think the best thing to do now is to take you out on that date I stupidly never took you on.”

“I think that would be the smartest thing you’ve said all night, Chanyeol.”

“I think so too, Baekhyun.”

“Where should we go?”

“I don’t know why, but I’m weirdly craving an omelet right about now.”

Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol's choice of words and he can’t help but lean in and caress the soft cheek that has been taunting him this whole time.

Just as Chanyeol imagined, the cheek is soft to the touch.

“I’d really love to take you out tonight... And every night after.”

Chanyeol whispers this into Baekhyun’s ear and he notices how Baekhyun’s cheeks quickly warm up.

“I’d like that a lot, Chanyeol.”


End file.
